gamesofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
House Helexis's story page 9
back "So she took a house by force hm. That is very interesting and the counsil allowed it?" Karigov looked over at the carrier. "Well the counsil requests your attendance or a substitute to join the hearing of this even Milord." The carrier was starting to look nervouse. "Man what is wrong with you it's as if there is a new civil war brewing." snapper Karigov at the carrier. "If that time does come I will see how the power struggle lies and then put my alliegence to those who fit my ambitions most." "No it's not that sir, the counsil..." the carrier paused in his sentance, and Henrix just bluntly glared at the man. "The counsil is putting the task of seizing the town of Halias to the north of here with the House hold soldiers." "The counsil wants us to what!?" Henrix suddenly seemed discomforted at the way the conversation is running. "My brother, you as my appointed head of the town's counsil, will gather the house hold troups and prepare for a parade." Karigov sighed and then turned his attention to the carrier. "What can you tell us about the situation of Halias then?" The carrier started explainin the situation of Halias in great detail, the ammount of house hold soldiers House Halias of Halias hadand why the town is to be put under a new leadership. Corruption runs high is most IPC towns that are founded by House titels themselves usurping moneys that belong to the state's counsil. Karigov saw this as a chance to improve his standing in the IPC eventhough he has only been granted the House title only less than a month ago. The rest of the day Karigov distracted himself with the audiances with the people of the town and also went to check the progress on the castle. Henrix on the other hand went about recruiting some of the policemen and the household guard to reinforce the militia, who have already been called to arm to prevent any raids on the outskirts of the town by the Halias household and such. Karigov cound't but help it think about the assasination attempt and wether or not the entire group responsible for this action was arrested or killed even, so he called upon the remainder of the police force to investigate the situation. At current the town seemed at peace but it would not last long with the ambitions that the young Helexian has, but ambitions alone are not enough and Karigov knows it advancement is needed aswel! Karigov sat down and looked up at the sky which has turned a weird red colour as the sun was setting over the hills, he looked as if something was missing from the scene or something was to much even when he saw the ruins on the ridge of the mountain. "Say you there, you think the stone of the ruins might be used for the reconstruction of the keep?" he questioned a mason working on some of the exterior walls of the keep. The old mason coughed slightly as the dust rose from the brickworks, then he just looked over at Karigov and scratched his head. "Do think it is milord, but gettin' it down 'ere might be hard." next page